


You weren't meant to see that...

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [39]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Am I your lockscreen?”  “You weren’t meant to see that"
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485140
Kudos: 44





	You weren't meant to see that...

“Hey can you grab my phone!” Rowan called back to her as he slipped his arms into his jacket. 

Aelin put on her own jacket before grabbing Rowan’s phone that he’d left on the table. Their little group of friends had come out to celebrate the last exams of the semester but now, exhausted and sleep deprived after weeks of studying, they had decided to call it a night. 

Outside the bar they all grouped off and wandered back to their dorms or cars. Aelin wandered over to Rowan and they headed towards their building together. They lived across the hall from each other, hated each other at first, but they had long since become friends. Aelin was willing to admit that she was probably a little interested one maybe taking that friendship a little further, but she was a little tipsy so maybe it was the shots talking. 

Aelin’s pocket buzzed and on instinct she pulled out the phone. Except it wasn’t hers, it was Rowan’s. She went to hand it to him but her eyes caught on the lit up screen. Rowan’s lockscreen was a photo of her. 

“Am I your lockscreen?” Aelin asked, even though the evidence was starting her in the face. She was staring herself in the face. 

Rowan stopped walking so abruptly he almost stumbled. When he turned to face her there was definite panic on his face. 

“You weren’t meant to see that,” Rowan said, gingerly taking the phone from her and putting the phone in his pocket to hide the evidence. 

Neither of them moved and Rowan rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

“Why am I your lockscreen?” Aelin asked as he lips curled into a smile. She was very interested to find out why. 

“Can we forget about it?” Rowan asked hopefully, gesturing that they should keep walking home. 

Aelin crossed her arms, feet staying planted exactly where they were. “If my face is your lockscreen, I think I’m entitled to know why.”

Rowan looked to the dark sky and sighed. “When I go out I make your photo my lockscreen, to deter anyone who’s a little too interested.”

Aelin raised a brow expectantly. She knew there was more. 

“I tell them you’re my girlfriend,” Rowan admitted quietly. 

Aelin spluttered a laugh, his answer taking her off guard. She recovered quickly and swaggered past him, throwing her words over her shoulder, “You wish I was your girlfriend.”

“Yeah.”

This time it was Aelin who almost went stumbling. He had spoken the word so quietly she doubted she was meant to hear it. But she had. Whirling so fast it almost made her dizzy Aelin faced him. 

“What did you just say?”

Rowan’s face visibly paled, but then a bright flush appeared on his cheeks and he avoided looking at her. “Nothing.”

Aelin walked towards him, her steps deliberate, until she was close enough that she had to look up to see his face. “Rowan Whitethorn, what did you just say?” 

Her hands were surprisingly steady as she reached up and put them on his cheeks, gently urging him to look at him. Aelin smiled at him, thumbs brushing his cheekbones. “I wish I was your girlfriend, too.”

Rowan’s only answer was his lips pressing against hers, in a kiss so perfect Aelin forgot everything else except the feel of him.


End file.
